


In which I hid my anger and my plight

by Hieiandshino



Series: can't make homes out of human beings [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: But Emma Frost is still Emma Frost, F/M, Gen, It's gone, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, You know all that happiness from the first story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the Avengers vs The X-Men. Scott escapes, frees Emma and she goes with him. They are not together anymore, they are still wanted and still hated. But Emma is still Emma Frost and she refuses to be anything but fabulous.</p>
<p>(Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which I hid my anger and my plight

**Author's Note:**

> X-Men (all media types) does not belong to me.
> 
> Title comes from António Franco Alexandre's _Aracne_ , part: [I saw Rome burning](http://www.poemsfromtheportuguese.org/36_I_saw_Rome_burning)
> 
> Set during _All New X-Men #3_. Mentions of _X-Factor Nation X_ and the previous fanfic of this series. No need to read the latter to understand.
> 
> This fanfic is unrevised and, because my first language isn't English, there will be mistakes. As soon as I have the revised work, I'll edit it.
> 
> And here it is, the the gen :)

As she gets out of the police truck wearing orange; no make-up and no high heels; her powers messed up, and sees him, Scott Summers, serious as ever, a helmet that reminds too much Magneto’s and a costume the color of the wine she used to drink on the Hellfire Club — darker than blood —, Emma Frost feels relief surge into her. Thank God they didn’t have Ruby or any other child, she thinks, almost laughing. No child should pass for what they are going to do. A part of her thinks no child would live through it either, even though Ruby Summers seemed tough and fearless like her mother.

She is Emma Frost and once she was the White Queen from the Hellfire club. She is Emma Frost and once she was a teacher. She is Emma Frost and once she survived the Apocalypse by refusing to feel its flames. She is Emma Frost and once she was an X-Men. She is Emma Frost and once she was Queen of the World, ready to become Queen of Ashes — a good title as any. She is Emma Frost and once she loved the man right in front of her. She is Emma Frost and now she is a wanted criminal, a wanted mutant, a terrorist.

She is Emma Frost. She buries her heart deep inside her diamond body, deep inside her mind, and thinks: though her king is dead and white suites her no more, once a queen, always a queen. Her skin still shines in the light and the whole world is watching her again. Once again she’ll be nothing less than fabulous.

Emma dons her costume black and rises again from the ashes — this time, the ones she produced herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based in my three favorites quotes by Emma Frost:
> 
> "That's how I survived. Time and time again. That's my secret. I survived because I willed it to be. ... How did I survive apocalyptic fire? I simply refused to feel the flames."  
> "A queen of ashes is still a queen, after all.”  
> "The whole world is watching us now. We must be nothing less than fabulous."


End file.
